


Don't Leave Me

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bisexual, Confessions, F/F, Kissing, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Stevie doesn't want Alexis to leave for New York. She really doesn't.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Don't Leave Me

Stevie didn’t want Alexis to go. She didn’t know why this was. But, she just didn’t want Alexis to leave.

Stevie’s hands broke into a cold sweat once she saw Mr. and Mrs. Rose leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she stared at Alexis.

Stevie saw Alexis’s warm, radiant smile, that could power a city for days if not weeks.

Alexis shuffled off to the hotel room. 

In which left Stevie alone with Patrick and David.

_I don’t want her to leave_ , Stevie’s mind started. _She’s my friend. And I love her. Wait...Did I just say I loved her? What is wrong with me? I only_ _drink red wine_. Stevie began to pace. _But I could drink white wine_.

David looked at her. “What’s going on with you?”

Patrick then turned to look at Stevie.

“I don’t know.” Stevie still paced. She stopped and looked to meet the gazes of the newly weds. “...I think my brain is broken.”

David said, “Okay, stop it Stevie! You’re scaring me!”

Patrick chimed in, “Stevie, your brain isn’t broken. Just tell us what’s on your mind. We won’t judge you.”

David deadpanned, “Well maybe not you.”

Patrick and Stevie both collectively glared at David.

David backed up a step with defeat. “Okay. You win. I’m not going to judge you.”

Both David and Patrick looked at her expectingly.

Stevie took a deep breath before blurting out, “I think I’m in love with Alexis-”

David looked at her weird. “Her of all people?”

Stevie frowned. “I thought you said you weren’t going to judge me!”

David answered with, “Not out loud!”

Patrick pulled David close and said, “David, honey, we need to be supportive of Stevie.”

David sighed. “Fine.” Then he told her, “Alexis plans to leave tonight. I’d tell her before then.” 

Stevie rubbed her hands together. “Okay.” That’s exactly what she’d do.

-

Stevie had planned to text Alexis to meet her in the park. 

But that didn’t happen.

Stevie unlocked her phone.

It read, one unread message.

She clicked on it.

**[from Alexis; 11:13 pm]**

Meet me at the park. It’s urgent.

Stevie sighed. So much for her plan.

-

Stevie shoved her hands deep into the pocket of her hoodie. She saw Alexis on a bench. “You wanted to see me?”

Alexis nodded. She padded the area right by her on the bench, jestering for Stevie to sit down. 

Stevie complied.

Alexis looked her up and down. “When I said to meet me, this was the outfit you wanted to wear?”

“Yeah.”

Alexis grimaced. “But that you had to wear that hoodie?”

Stevie rolled her eyes.

And at both of the same time they said, “I have something to tell you.”

They exchanged glances.

“I love you!” they both blurted out.

Stevie took a few seconds to blink.

Alexis then smirked. “I guess this means I can do this.” She leaned in. Her lips pressed against Stevie’s.

The kiss lasted for moments.

Then Alexis pulled away.

_ So, I do drink white wine, too. _ “Don’t leave me. I’ll go where-ever you go,” Stevie stuttered.

Alexis’s smirk grew wider. “Good.”

Then the two sat below the stars.


End file.
